Vincent Brooks
Note: This article contains external links to other wikis. |englishva= |Port= P3P }} Vincent Brooks is the protagonist of Catherine. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Cameo *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Cameo *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Cameo *Catherine: Protagonist **Catherine: Full Body: Protagonist Design Vincent is a young man with short curly black hair and grey eyes. He wears a pink shirt, over which he wears a beige jacket, dark red trousers, and black shoes. In most of his nightmares, he is naked except for a pair of boxer shorts. Personality Vincent Brooks is a rather calm and smooth talker in ''Persona 3 Portable, not breaking his cool expression and demeanor, despite being under stress. In Catherine, he is more expressive. Vincent is a textbook bachelor: his room is a terrible mess, he has difficulty with commitment, and he spends almost all his free time having fun with friends. Despite being extremely devoted, he is weak willed, and he's shown to be a very prolific liar under pressure as the love triangle forces him to spin an increasingly shoddy web of lies to keep the women from discovering each other. The degree that he lies to depends on the player. Despite this, Vincent knows how to please women and be a good boyfriend and has always been popular with girls, even in grade school according to Orlando. Vincent's a fairly perceptive friend, but doesn't seem to know his limits or boundaries in conversations. He can be highly confrontational toward others, even getting physical at his breaking point. He's also very blunt toward Erica about her issues, and tends to snap at people when they patronize him. He's an active drunk, often spending an entire night drinking at the Stray Sheep before going home and drinking more beer. This causes him to have constant hangovers and memory blackouts, which usually involve him (apparently) calling Catherine over for "company," which he claims not to remember at all. Profile ''Persona 3 Portable'' A man that appears to be Vincent appears in Persona 3 Portable as an unnamed man drinking alone at the Club Escapade. The man drinking alone gives hints about the game Catherine, asking the player to remember him and that if they ever meet again, he will tell more about his story, also saying that it probably won't have anything to do with the protagonist's problems as a reference to Catherine not having any relation to the story of Persona 3. ''Catherine'' :See also: the Vincent Brooks article on the Catherine Wiki Vincent is the protagonist of the game, Catherine. Troubled by nightmares, he becomes entangled with the mysterious titular blond, Catherine, whose presence threatens the stability of his future with his long-term girlfriend, Katherine. The outcome of his story depends largely on the player's actions within the game. Gallery Trivia *Vincent's plot between Katherine and Catherine represents one of the tales of the Lovers Arcana, where a man is seen talking with two women, one young and blond (Catherine), and the other one black haired and more mature looking (Katherine). In the tale, both of them are dressed the same (red and blue), while a cupid sitting in a star waiting to shoot one of his arrows at one of them. **Additionally, and less specifically, the Lovers Arcana is known for representing one's love life and being at crossroads, having to make an important decision. *A figurine of a boxer-clad Vincent and figurines of the sheep that represent other cursed men in his nightmares appear in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth as targets in the school festival's shooting gallery. ** You only see this gallery in a cutscene after the You in Wonderland dungeon. * An avatar icon of Vincent (under the name "Man Drinking Alone") can be bought for the player's P-Card in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. * Vincent appears as an alternate DLC costume for the protagonist in Persona 5. Other characters can also dress up as Catherine characters, for example, Ryuji Sakamoto can dress as Orlando Haddick, Ann Takamaki as Catherine, etc. Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters